Føroyar: The Story of the Faroe Islands
by pondwonderful
Summary: From the days of unpopulated loneliness to spending her days between feuding Nordics, Faroe wants to tell her story and she wants to tell all of it. Follow her and many familiar faces through the laughs, tears, and struggles that brings them to today. OC-Faroe Islands, OC-Greenland. No main pairings as of yet. Side pairings: SuFin, PoLiet. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while. Like a long while, oh my goodness. I'm surprised it's been so long since I've posted on here. There are many factors as to the cause of this such as, school, tumblr, growing up, new fandoms taking over my life, and the fact that I'm having an existential crisis over my future in seven months, since I'm graduating this year. In the meantime, I've been doing some offhand writing here and there and I finally came up with something with a substantial plot that will be my side project to get through the rest of the school year. Right now, I'm back on a Hetalia craze and have become obsessed with the Nordic countries, and for a school project I had to research the Faroe Islands and thought its history would make for a good story. Hence, another OC story. This was interesting to write, because we're never actually told what happens when a nation is first born, so I had fun with this interpretation. Here's a prologue to introduce you all to our main character. I hope you enjoy little Faroe's story!_

_Characters to appear:_

_O.F.C. Faroe Islands (Viktoria Johannes__dóttir__)_

_Norway (Lukas Bondevik)_

_Denmark (Matthias K__øhler)_

_Iceland (Emil Steilsson)_

_Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna)_

_Finland (__Tino Väinämöinen)_

_O.M.C. Greenland (Makaali Pipaluk)_

_Estonia (Eduard von Bock)_

_Poland (Feliks Łukasiewicz)_

_Lithuania (Toris Laurinatis)_

_France (Francis Bonnefoy)_

_United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland)_

_Pairings (I think so far):_

_SuFin_

_PoLiet _

_(Maybe more later, still working on that)_

_Warnings: None really to start with, but I'm rating this T for the sake of what will happen later. So violence and language to come, and possibly suggestive(?) themes. Don't worry, you'll for sure what's to come chapter by chapter. Note: I'm attempting to make this as historically accurate as possible, but don't be so dependent for it, because I'm positive I'll need to take artistic liberties where necessary. So beware of inaccuracies! I'll make notes of them in the footnotes~ Thanks!_

_Is that it? I think that's it. Oh my goodness, I made this super long, but I think I touched on everything I wanted to. Now, let's actually get to the story~_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue (First Person POV)**_

No matter how insignificant one may feel, everyone's story is important, somehow and someway. It doesn't matter how short or how long it may be; someone will be willing to listen. This being said, I feel obligated to tell mine to you readers fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to come across this story. My name is Faroe, well, really I'm the Faroe Islands, but you can refer to me as just the former. Little known fact: I'm a Nordic country, too. I'm a group of islands right in between Iceland and Norway. Yes, I know. Most people don't know that since I'm still under Denmark's control, but that's not really true anymore. He's still pretty clingy, which has made getting my independence more difficult than expected. I'll get to that later though. Still, I want to tell my story from my days as an unpopulated archipelago to my days amidst the feuding Nordics to my days of tasting independence. That's over a thousand years! Don't worry, I'll try to skip the boring parts. Now, where to start? Where to start? I guess it's easy to simply start at the beginning.

_A/N: Faroe's a girl, by the way. Need _someone_ to offset all the boys, and 'Faroe' sounds feminine to me. P.S. Anyone out there wanna help me beta this thingy? _


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening and Realizations

_Author's Note: This chapter was fun. It illustrates a concept/headcannon I have about Hetalia that I finally get to be able to use! I'll explain it fully at the end of the chapter. For now, let's get a glimpse into Faroe's first day._

_**Chapter 2: Awakening and Realizations**_

Birds. The calls of birds.

That's my first memory of when I was born.

And waves! The sound of waves crashing. I remember that too.

And the wind, such strong wind! It was so cold that morning, yes, I was born in the morning. I remember curling up in my gown to get warm. Oh, that's right! I was laying down.

The ground.

It was soft, because I was laying on grass and it was then that I finally opened my eyes.

It was blurry, and all I could see was gray. I rubbed at my eyes hoping for clarity. When my vision finally cleared, I found myself on a hill. _Where am I?_ I thought as I looked around, eying the grass and the gray space above me.

_What is that? _I questioned.

_Sky. _

I recognized the word. Then, suddenly, words like _clouds, sun, day, _and _rain _rang through my head, but they didn't make sense. Still, I was able to answer my own question. That was good. I looked down at the rugged shoreline and the tide coming in with harsh waves. What did that mean, _waves_?

_Water, ocean, island. _

More words.

_Rocks, sand, beach._

And more. They began to make some sense, but I figured out that I was on an island. I was still answering my own questions, so that was still good.

_Birds._

I looked up. Birds circled above, calling to each other in indiscriminate squeaks. I wondered for a second, was I a bird? I mused at their flapping wings, as they flew across the sky.

I then tried to flap my arms and fly.

That didn't work too well, so I tried jumping up and down.

That didn't quite work either.

I looked down at my arms and saw them covered with white oversized sleeves. I lifted one up, when suddenly another appendage poked out of it. There was one in the other sleeve too. I almost screamed when I heard,

_Hands. Those are hands. _It still didn't explain why they were there.

_They're attached to you. Birds don't have these._

I started to understand.

_You are not a bird, and you can't fly either._

I was a bit bummed out at the realization, but then I wondered, if I wasn't a bird, then what exactly was I? _Reflection, water, face. _The words seemed to relate to each other then. I glanced at the ocean, which was water, but I couldn't comprehend _reflection _and _face_.

_Go. See._

I was suddenly up on my feet, which wasn't much of a difference to me sitting, so I guessed that I wasn't that big. I wobbled a little bit, trying to find balance. It was the first time I was actually standing. However, as I was standing there, I wasn't quite sure what to do next.

_Walk. Step._

I moved forward, and promptly fell. Fuming, I stood back up and took a much slower step, and was able to find my equilibrium and took another step, and another, and another. Soon, I found myself at the beach.

_See. Reflection._

I walked closer to the tide, that seemed to calm down the closer I got to it. I knelt down, my knees sinking into the sand, and looked into the water. I understood then. What I saw was a reflection of my face, and I was definitely not a bird. My eyes were dark colored. They were brown. _See, look, observe._ Cheeks. They were red from the wind. _Air_, _blows, cold. _So was my nose. _Smell, sniff, savor. _My mouth was small, and I opened it revealing white things inside. Teeth! They were my teeth. _Talk, eat, bite. _On top of my head, was a mop of golden strands going down to my neck. It was my hair! _Blonde, brush, grow. _Everything was making sense! Finally, I knew what I was. I was human! _Person, being, living. _I felt a rumbling from my throat; it startled me for a moment. _Laughter, amusement, happiness._ I continued to laugh, when I realized something else was still missing.

_Who am I?_

I sat for a moment in utter silence, when a word flashed through my head, but it was different than all the other ones I had heard before. I listened for it again, thinking I was mistaken, but it was the same one that repeated. I didn't know what it meant or what it had to do with me, but it felt as if it was bound to me, so much so I had to say it out loud.

"Fa...roe."

_A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading! This was an interesting this to write. Here's a little explanation for why this was happening. You see, I believe that nations are born with inherent basic knowledge to survive on their own before they start their formal development as nations. The problem is that all the knowledge has to be processed simultaneously, while still being in the bodies of small toddlers/children, meaning they still have that same child-like mindset until they begin to grow or interact with other nations. Meaning they can understand some concepts immediately, but struggle to figure out other one. Hence, little Faroe's difficulty with her hands, but not with the birds. I hope that cleared that up a bit. Does that make sense at all? I don't know it was something interesting I wanted to try out. Next chapter: Faroe finally meets Denmark and Norway! Let's see how well that goes...Leave a review with what you think! Anything you want to see later, anything to improve? I'm all ears, so long as you're nice about it! P.S. If you're a free beta reader, PM me please!_


	3. Chapter 3: What's a Norway?

_**Chapter 3: What's a Norway?**_

It would be a long time before I would meet anyone like me. It rained a lot over the island, so it was difficult to find shelter and to stay dry most of the year. I spent most of my time away in the hills and mountains. For the first few years, the only company I had were the birds on the island, but there were two instances where random drifters would try and live here, even bringing sheep and other plants with them. I'm not sure where they were from, probably from Scotland or Ireland. Despite my seeking company, I couldn't give myself enough courage to go to them and I didn't feel the need to. Besides, I couldn't understand what they were saying anyway. Still, they either died off or left.

I thought the rounds of settlers had stopped, but soon those Vikings from Scandinavia would start to trickle on to the island and settle, but this was different.

They stayed. Soon, they're were homes and farms with people and children. One of the mistakes made by the other settlers before was that they never brought women with them, which meant no lasting legacy..or population. But, down at the villages, I was able to explore the lifestyles of other people, and eat new food. I never stayed in the villages though; I'd roam in and out, but then returned to where I stayed in the hills. At least for that week. I was nomadic in that I would stay in random spots around the island, it was my excuse to explore around to discover new things where I lived.

(Also, during this time, I was converted to Christianity, but that's a small detail, since I didn't even know what a book was yet.)

Anyway, all of that was about to change.

In a _really _big way.

In the 11th century (those dates start with 10, right?), I was walking around the island early one morning, gathering flowers to crowns with, when white billowing sails appeared over the horizon. I immediately recognized them as ships, but they were bigger. _Much_ bigger than any I had ever seen before. They were intimidating, but something attracted me to them. I didn't know what, but it was there no doubt.

I ran to the top of the hill closest to the shore and watched as the ships came up to the beach. There was something about the sails that startled me.

They had lions on them.

I had seen it before on some of the items that the villagers had, but it was different. I felt as if it was meaning that someone important was arriving, but _who?_

_King, nation, country._

More words? I was confused. I had heard the villager mention a _king_, but what did _nation_ and _country _mean?

_Go. See. _

I was tempted to ignore the voice, but as the men disembarked the ships, I felt something pull my feet to go to the shore. _Well, great. Here we go again, _I thought as I took reluctant steps to the beach. I wasn't sure what to expect.

_Nation, country._

Okay, I was expecting something to do with nation and country.

Soon, I was down at the village and managed to go undetected (I was still pretty small) to get as close to the incoming visitors. The people that lived on the island also gathered around to meet them, blocking my view. I could hear the announcement of who was arriving.

"Sigmundur Brestisson!"

It was met with both cheers and sneers. The name was familiar, and images of a cross flashed through my mind.

I sighed, trying to see from my level. It wasn't working out that well. From what I did see, I could see the feet of the men. They were dressed more extravagantly than I had seen before. I guess that meant they were important. Once, they finished their procession through the crowd, Brestisson stood up on an makeshift platform.

"People," he started. "I have come under the request of King Olaf Tryggvason of Norway, to claim these islands for his country! And by the grace of God to keep it under the Christian faith!"

Another mix of cheers and groans from the crowd. I soon drowned out his voice to think. I wasn't focused on that anymore, because he had said one of the words from before- _country_. He said _king_, too.

_King, rule, country. _So the king controls the country. I tried to understand, and continued to think about what else the shouting man had said. _God, _what was that? _Religion, belief, _and_ followers_ came up with that one. That's wasn't pressing me as much as that one strange name he had said earlier. It sounded as strange as _Faroe._

What was a _Norway?_

Suddenly, as if someone had grabbed my face, my head snapped to a man (he looked young like a teenager) standing off to the side of Brestisson. He was wearing attire for a Viking—blue tunic, trousers, I saw a peak of chain mail, boots, a cape, and a sword attached at his side. His hair was blond like mine, and swept to the side with part of it held with a cross (_Christianity?). _There was a strange curl floating next to his head, and a speck underneath it. It was funny, but was struck me the most were his eyes; they were different from mine. Not just with the difference of color (they were dark blue), but also with the expression. There was no expression.

_Indifference, neutrality. _

I didn't pay attention to the words; I kept looking at the young man. I couldn't understand why, even through the entirety of Brestisson's speech and the gradual reduction of the crowd from where I was; the curiosity remained. Then, I was by myself, but he had turned away, his back to me.

_Go. See. _

I was walking to him now, more like something was pulling me to him. In what seemed like a trance, I was right behind him. He hadn't noticed me yet, and by instinct, I pulled on his pant leg. He quickly turned to look down, expression unchanged, besides the raise of an eyebrow.

"Are you lost?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say; there was only one thing I could say-

"Norway."

I watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Had I said something wrong? (Probably, I don't think just saying_ Norway_ to answer a question like 'are you okay?' would suffice.) He then started to speak again

"Are you-,"

"Hey, Nor!"

In a flash, there was another man with his arm slung over his shoulder and a huge grin on his face. He was more armored and taller than his companion, and his hair was more askew. And he had a large ax in his other hand, so he was certainly more intimidating. I started shaking.

"Have you been to the beer hall yet? They have great mead," the scary man said. "You should come with me tonight."

"We haven't been here half an hour and you're think about drinking, Denmark?" The other man seemed

unamused, or more so, irritated. "I was actually-,"

"Why else would I be here?" He laughed, and then noticed me. "Oo, who's this, is it a country?"

I started shaking more. Wait, he said _country_, too.

"That's what I was trying to figure out, before you—,"

"Hey little nation, I'm Denmark, better known as the King of Scandinavia!" He said, a huge smirk across his face. He bent down to eye level with me. I couldn't stop my shaking. "You're welcome to bow down, if you like."

I blinked a few times at him, then screamed and ran off.

_A/N: So little Faroe meets Norway and Denmark; too bad things don't go exactly as planned. Now, we can get into some plot stuff._

_Historical Notes:_

_-Archeological evidence has shown that there were two periods of settlement on the Faroe Islands, in 400-600 AD and 600-800 AD. They probably didn't last due to inadequate supplies or a lack of women amongst them to keep generations going. They could have been Norse, Irish, or Scottish._

_-The Scandinavian settlers started the official occupation of the Faroe Islands. They had a council, parliament and a law court, known as Althing (est. 800-900 AD). The Christian presence on the islands resulted in them being converted to Christianity in 1000 AD._

_-Sigmundur Brestisson was a main factor in the islands converting to Christianity, and was almost killed in the process and escaped to Norway. From there he was sent by King Olaf Tryggvason to claim possession of the islands for Norway._

_Oh my God, it's 1 a.m and I have a test in government tomorrow. My priorities are out of whack, hooray. Good night, and review if you wish. Your advice is greatly appreciated!_

_Next: Has Norway gained a little sister? _


End file.
